


Pontifix Miloah- part one

by furietharhe



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furietharhe/pseuds/furietharhe
Summary: This was just something I put together since I have them on a team together in heroes! I wanted them to meet and interact, so this isn’t anything too substantial but I ended up liking them a whole lot. Please enjoy! :)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The midday sun glared down on grass and crumbled stone walls, the normal noise of the summer disrupted by the unnatural sounds of a skirmish. 

A cacophony of shimmering magic moved to gnash its teeth beside the clack and slice of moving metal, a high-pitched squeak leaving the mouth of a now-exposed mage. Energy sapped, she clung to her tome, fingers quivering as she witnessed the precious pink fabric of her robes flutter to the ground. Blood seeped and stained through what remained of it, having no way to fight back.

“Hey! Lass! Get back!”

“...?” The mage turns her head at the voice, vision blurry. “H...uh...?”

“Get back!” It barks again, louder and closer now. “Get back, lass.”

From behind her, the voice eased into a normal volume, tickling the inside of her ear. Amidst the stinging pain that flowed and claimed the whole of her stomach and chest, something warm gingerly takes hold of her hips.

“Get behind me, lass. It’s our turn to move. Come on, you can kill the bastard from behind me...”

The mage felt her body be carefully pulled backward, legs trembling as she closed her eyes. 

“Easy. Easy...wake up, lass. Almost time for you to attack. Come on, now...”

Wind pushed in protest from behind her back, hair swaying alongside its gentle howl. Pain pulsed, a soft whimper crawling past her lips as she felt her head swerve. 

“Lass, put your free hand on my shoulder. You know what to do. Wake up, now...”

Slowly, she opens her eyes, vision a melting pot of color and light. Her fingers curled against the touch of rough fabric, nails scratching against leather as she took hold.

“Good, lass.” The voice breathes, a mite of irritation infecting his otherwise calm tone. “You got your spell ready in your other hand?”

Fatigue reigned over her, dominant arm tightened with stress as her tome remained steadfastly tucked in her breast. Quick, desperately contained moans of agony pushed through her teeth as her arm unfolded, the gentle flutter and crinkle of pages sounding off in the wind.

“Got it, lass...? I’ll getcha help soon, I promise. But I can’t touch that bastard. You can...” the voice was soft, but insistent all the same as the mage pressed herself to his back, her vision slowly forming a reliable image and ushering her quivering free hand to open, pure magic power blooming and glowing against a smothering pain in her stomach.

“That’s it, lass!”

—

“Um...pardon me?” Linde searched the castle halls sporadically, now fully healed and brimming with energy. The interior of castle Askr was bigger than she’d thought...

At last spying a table near the very back of the castle, her eyes widen as she spied a familiar swarm of colors greet her eyes. 

“Excuse me!” She calls, jogging up to the side. 

“Hm?” Looking up from his lap, a brow is raised as Saber takes in a rather doeish face. “Oh, hey, lass! Doin’ better now, eh?”

Lass! Yes, it was him!

She smiles. “Saber, right? I am Linde. I had to thank you for helping me yesterday...”

“No need. Just glad you’re alright, I s’pose.”

“No, no!” She shakes her head, bowing it in respect as she clutched her tome tighter. “I am...indebted...”

“Hey now-“

“I...please, I have a favor to ask of you, though I know it is selfish...would you please...help me, and protect me until I grow strong enough to gain my vengeance?”

“...What...?”


	2. Pontifix Miloah- part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing a second part to this sometime later since I liked their dynamic. :) I actually have them supported to each other now! If any of you want to see more please let me know! :)👍🏻

...Gragh!”

Amidst the darkness of a volcano, the glow of magma hissed and bubbled against thin sandals of Linde as she staggered back in shock. Saber’s shoulderblade sunk into her open palm, the pages of her tome crinkling in the other.

“Damn...”

“S-Saber?!” Linde’s eyes widen as she witnessed the collision of blades fail, watching his stance crumble and collapse onto the rocky floor. Terror shapes her face as she drops to his side, a giant suit of armor now looming over them both. 

Breath quivering, Linde presses a hand to his, both tome and sword forgotten as blood gushes free to coat both of their palms, Linde raising her voice in pure panic. “Lucius!”

“Lass...g-get out of the way...” Colors begin to swirl as Saber lifts his gaze away from his new wound, teeth grit in incredible pain as a muffled, high voice touches his ears. A sharp pain sings to him amidst the dullness, holding its note from just below his heart to his stomach. 

“Ah...” Fear shakes Linde’s form as she watches Saber’s teeth grind in stress, breath catching in horror as the slow clank of metal crashes into her ears from behind. 

The enemy...!

“Ah...!” Adrenaline pulses in full force as she scrambles back behind him, quickly slipping her arms under his own and dragging him away just before the enemy’s sword falls. 

“I-I’m sorry, Saber...!” Burdened, stressed breaths dance against the hissing smoke that lingered in the air as Linde hastily scurried backward, eyes wide as the sound of scraping fabric laced the ground like a carpet. 

“Nngh...l-lass...wa-...aagh!” 

“I-I’m sorry! Please, please bear with me...y-your clothes...Lucius...!” Words spill out of her mouth in an alarmed stream, high and ripe with fear as she spies the armored enemy continuing to give chase despite the distance.

“L-Lucius...! Where are you...?!”

“Yes?!” Lucius boots scrape against the rock of the floor as he hears his name at long last, having sent a blinding light flashing out from above his head to deal with his own set of reinforcements. Eyes wide in both fatigue and shock, he spies Linde’s own frazzled gaze. 

“Is someo- Saber?”

“Yes!” Linde cries, eyes yet wide as both she and he take a knee. 

“H-Hurry! Saber is hurt...!”

A cacophony of words began to melt into noises now, dripping languidly into Saber’s ear. Pain brooded, Saber’s throat constricting under the heat of the volcano as he felt the back of his legs burn. Slowly, he opens his mouth, tongue seeming to crackle as he sensed the soothing warmth of Lucius’ staff.

“L-Lass...your tome...”

“What...?” Instantly, her gaze lifts from him to the vast expanse of burning land that stretched before the group, the armored enemy having definitely passed what indeed looked like a burning tome on the ground.

“Oh, Naga...!”


End file.
